Heartlessness
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: Since the moment they met he could not get her out of his mind. He didn't need anyone but he wanted her. He would get what he wanted one way... or another. Xehanort/Aerith one-sided.
1. Hydrangea

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Heartlessness**

**Chapter 1**

**Hydrangea**

He was always busy. Working and studying under his master, Ansem. Knowledge was power in his Master's mind and one day the young apprentice wanted to succeed his master. Of course, that was the goal of every apprentice. Yet, at the young age of thirteen Xehanort was drowning himself in his studies, whether he realized it or not. Many of the residents of Radiant Garden found him to be a workaholic. Many of the boys and girls his age were having fun (asides going to school, which not many children found fun). Fun; however to Xehanort is what he considered a waste of time.

No, the apprentice of the _Great_ Ansem the Wise did not have time for fun. He needed to work and learn like his master, a great scholar. Ansem was considered one of the greatest men in Radiant Garden. He was after all its current ruler. He was well versed in all types of sciences, exceeded well in creating new technology, and a famed researcher.

Xehanort came to Radiant Garden with no prior knowledge of his past. However, he was exceptionally perceptive and clever which gained the attention of Ansem the Wise. In turn, Ansem allowed Xehanort to study as one of his apprentices. His master taught him all the things he knew and the young boy had to admit that at times his master was truly a great scholar. Even if he did not agree with how his master executed his ideas.

Xehanort shifted his eyes away from the textbook on his desk. He brushed back his wild silver hair from his face and looked around his tiny study, which his Master provided him. He kept his study in tiptop shape. Never a book out of place on his bookshelf (he always put it back where it belonged when he took one out) nor was there ever a loose sheet of paper scattered across his desk and left at the end of the day. He rubbed his eyes trying to remove the weariness. He had been studying since early in the morning just after breakfast now it was late afternoon.

_Must keep going_ He thought. No, there was never time for anything else but work and study. After all, he wanted to succeed his master. Not just succeed but also become better than him.

Suddenly, a knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the door open. Entering the room was an older looking man with long blonde hair slicked back. His eyes were a piercing blue. He wore red robes and looked every bit of a ruler, as one would imagine.

"You are still studying, my young apprentice?" Ansem asked a slight chuckle in his voice. "It is a beautiful day out. Why not enjoy it?"

"I'm busy studying, master," Was the young apprentice's curt reply. _How can you take a day off_? He added that part mentally.

It annoyed Xehanort that his master was not as studious as he was. Even though when his master was working on some project, he went with it, full force but still found time to enjoy life outside this castle.

Ansem approached his apprentice's desk and flipped the book he was reading closed. Xehanort looked appalled. The older man simply smiled.

"It will be good for you," Ansem stated. "Now, get some fresh air. Being cooped up in here will make the other children think you do not like them."

_Maybe I don't_ was the young boy's thoughts. Even though he wanted to argue that studying was more important than idle chatter with those who were not on the same level as him intellectually, he knew better than to argue. After all, Ansem was not asking him, he was more or less telling him to go outside and mingle.

Grudgingly, he got up from his desk and walked the hallways. Once he came outside, he found himself greeted by a beautiful blue sky and bright yellow sun. The weather was simply perfect and comfortable. However, Xehanort found his study much better. He was going to take a brisk walk that was all. He would take one lap around the nearby town and then go back to his studies before dinner. If he was quiet enough, he could study in his room until later to make up for his master's intrusion.

He walked down the streets of the city, his head held high as if he were better than everyone else was. Of course, he believed it. He passed by the peddlers' shops seeing them sell things like ice cream, some magic potions, some jewelries, and other lame items that he saw no use for.

As he walked, he saw a group of children playing. They were slightly younger than he was. He looked at them with disgust. Children were quite loud and annoying. If he were to talk to them, none of them would understand such simple (in his mind anyway) mathematic equations for physics. He quickly walked past them, wanting to get back to his studies. He hurried around a corner, already sick of this place. Yet, in his rush, he found himself tripping over something.

The silver haired boy landed hard on the ground. He let out a groan, his hands burned when they scraped across the ground. How did he trip, was it misplaced rock or a crack in the ground?

"Are you hurt?"

Xehanort looked up to see a small hand reaching down to him. His brown eyes traveled up to find a pair of deep emerald orbs looking down at him in concern. He ignored the waiting hand and stood up. He brushed off the dirt from his clothes and sneered at the girl before him. She was shorter than he was but close to the same age. Her hair was long and tied back in a tight braid with a pink bow securing it in place. Xehanort thought she looked quite childish in her pink bow.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as he began to walk away. "I didn't think putting my basket there would be a problem."

The apprentice looked back and saw a brown basket lying turned over on the ground. He snorted and began to walk hastily away. How annoying could some stupid little girl be? As he walked down the path back to the castle, he noticed the sun was setting which greatly annoyed him. Precious time was lost to him for this _brief_ walk. Just then, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a shadow was following him. Turning around he saw the little girl he brushed off minutes earlier.

"What are you doing following me?" he demanded angrily.

"You're bleeding," she said.

"I'm what…" he touched his chin, which he had not noticed was stinging him. He looked down at his fingertips and found blood on them. Now he was even more annoyed.

"GO AWAY!" Xehanort ordered before continuing his way back home.

However, a minute or two later he could hear her footsteps behind him. Frustrated, he began to hurry in his pace. Yet, when he hurried, she hurried as well. He began to jog but when she continued to follow, he began to run break neck.

The silver haired boy looked back and was shocked to see the girl running after him not only that, she was able to keep up with his speed. This even more annoyed Xehanort. Why could she not take a hint and leave him alone? When he finally got back to his home, the home of his master, he was trying hard to catch his breath while glaring at the little girl who was sitting on the ground catching her own breath.

"I thought (gasp)… I told you (gasp)… to go away (gasp)!"

"You can't run well can you?" she asked completely ignoring him.

"Go home you stupid little-"

"Xehanort that is no way to speak to someone," Ansem scolded cutting him off.

Xehanort looked up to see Ansem the Wise glaring at him. He came down the front steps and looked at his apprentice, noticing the blood on his chin. He then looked at the little girl.

"What happened?" he gently asked.

"He tripped over my basket," she said holding up her crushed basket. "I have a bandage but he wouldn't let me talk. He kept running away. Yuffie always gets scrapes so I have to carry these around."

Ansem smiled at the little girl with her fistful of bandages. She smiled back. Xehanort could have gagged had his master not been in front of him. Ansem helped the little girl up. She thanked him politely before approaching Xehanort. She handed him a bandage, which he snatched rudely away.

"I said I was sorry," she said sadly.

"Apologize to her Xehanort," Ansem ordered.

"Why should I apologize?" Xehanort gaped, appalled by the thought.

"Xehanort!" Ansem snapped. Ansem knew his apprentice knew what he was talking about, crushing the girl's basket and being overly rude to her.

Xehanort clenched his fists before saying a very strenuous, "Sorry."

"Now take her home," Ansem ordered walking up the steps.

"WHAT? Why should I? She came here by herself!"

"It is dangerous for a little girl to be out alone and she was worried for _you_."

Ansem was not going to take a no for answer. He walked back into his home leaving Xehanort and the girl outside. This was not something he wanted to do. Yet, ff he wanted to get back to his studies, he knew he had to. Letting out a exasperating growl he turned to the girl, jamming his hands in his pockets, and began to walk.

"COME ON!" he barked.

The girl followed, walking next to him.

The two walked down the path back to the town. The girl was carrying her basket in both hands, since when Xehanort tripped over it he broke her handle.

"How come you never come out to play?" she asked, disrupting the silence that Xehanort preferred.

He did not reply.

"Are you shy? Everyone is really nice." She probed further.

Xehanort ignored her, wishing she would simply _shut up_.

"Is it because you are bad at running or that you don't know how to play games?"

"I DON'T PLAY GAMES BECAUSE THEY ARE A WASTE OF TIME NOW SHUT UP!" Xehanort exploded.

The girl looked startled causing a silence between them. Xehanort was seething, expecting her to start crying. That would really set him off. Instead, she laughed at him. Instead of bawling like a baby, she was laughing at him. Why was she laughing at him? This annoyed the young apprentice even more so than he already was, if that was even possible!

"But games are fun," she giggled.

"Not to me! I said they are a waste of time. There is nothing fun about playing childish games!"

"So what do you do then for fun?" she asked.

"I don't do _anything_ for fun. I study and work hard!"

"Don't you have friends?"

"Why would I have friends? What I like is studying and learning new things. I don't need friends to do that."

"Doesn't it get boring?" she wondered, placing her hand under her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"No, it's very satisfying!" he countered. "I like science and technology. I like mathematics and physics. I rather talk to someone on my intellectual level than play some brainless games with someone who does not even know the Mass-energy equivalence. Tell me little girl do you know what the Mass-energy equivalence is?"

She shook her head.

"Then that means… I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

She did not say anything. Xehanort expected her to cry this time, now that he clearly made his point across. Instead, she stood there looking at him. What was this girl, dumb? Suddenly she plunged her hand in this basket and pulled out something. It was a flower. She held onto the stem while the blue flower petals grew in panicles on the end.

"Do you know what this is then?" she asked.

"A flower," Xehanort sighed miserably. Still she had to continue to talk.

"It's a hydrangea." She said.

"It's still a flower," he muttered.

"It grows in the spring and until fall." She continued ignoring his comment. "They grow all over Radiant Garden and I didn't study to know that. I learned because I play out in the gardens. In the language of flowers, it means _Thank-you for understanding, frigidity, _and _heartlessness_! "

The little girl shoved the flower in his hand and glared up at him with her emerald orbs. Those eyes had such a fire behind them that it took Xehanort by surprise. He even got the impression that she was calling him heartless.

Xehanort looked mildly impressed. A small grin appeared across his face. He never thought such a young girl would attempt to put him in his place.

"What's your name?" he curiously asked.

"Aerith," she said with her arms crossed.

She then stormed off toward a corner cottage. She opened the door and walked inside. Before she closed it she looked out and him. Xehanort arched an eyebrow, wondering what she was looking at, even expecting her to talk. Instead, she shut the door behind her, leaving the apprentice alone. He looked down at the flower and smirked.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note-** O.K. I have to be crazy because I am writing a Xehanort (aka Xemnes, Ansem) and Aerith fanfic? Well I guess if I can write one about Marluxia/Aerith and Demyx/Aerith ... I can write about anyone (with Aerith).

Just for the record, this is going to be snippets. I'll assume Aerith is ten years old or younger in this fanfic and Xehanort is 3-4 years older than her. This will not a long story all (at least I hope not... my stories sometimes do last pretty long which causes hiatuses a lot... oops?).

Also, I have no editor and I tried to edit this and believe me I probably STILL missed something. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	2. Narcissus

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Heartlessness**

**Chapter 2**

**Narcissus **

Weeks later, Xehanort found himself still amused at the little girl, Aerith. She was nowhere on his level but the stubbornness she projected was rather refreshing. When he first came to Radiant Garden all the girls were such crybabies or hyperactive idiots. The boys were all trying to act like some sort of heroes or trying to portray their manliness by sparring.

He even found himself between pages of studying that his mind strayed to that girl. He did have a nice reminder of her. Sitting in a jar on his desk, near the window was the hydrangea she gave him that night. Even though it was slowly dying off, he did not bother to throw it out, even if it messed up his spotless room.

As he studied, he heard voices coming from outside his window. Even though he was not on ground level, he could very well hear someone outside his room. He peered out discover his master guiding a group of children though his courtyard. The apprentice snorted in annoyance. Ansem was too softhearted, allowing kids into his home when he could be doing something important. When he was about to go back to his work he spied a familiar pink bow out of the corner of his eye.

Standing amongst the group with her hair tied with that stupid pink bow was Aerith. She was standing next to a short black haired girl who seemed to be one of those hyperactive girls that he disliked so much. In her hands, she was holding that basket he broke now taped together. He smirked. Why did not throw that stupid basket out? It was pointless to keep.

He quietly opened his window, feeling his room was a bit stifling. Yes, now he could study better that is if the children remained quiet. Returning to his textbook, he began to read when he heard Ansem speaking to them.

"You are free to play here and eat your lunches," Ansem said. "Then I shall show you children one of laboratories and the library."

_Children are so easily pleased. Just give them food and let them run around like fools._ Xehanort thought.

"Mr. Ansem," said a voice, one that Xehanort could heart clearly.

"Yes, Aerith?" he asked, obviously he learned the girl's name sometime during the tour.

"May I go wash my hands before I eat?"

"Of course just go strait down the hall and up the staircase at the end. The washroom will be the first door you see."

"Thank you," Aerith said politely.

Xehanort looked up from his textbook. He was feeling a tad hungry now. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was lunchtime already. No wonder he wanted to eat. Getting up, he strode quietly out of his room.

Aerith managed to find the washroom, just fine. She scrubbed her hands clean and rinsed them under lukewarm water. She always washed her hands before meals because her mother told her to. She wiped her hands on a towel and then walked out of the washroom, taking her basket it in her hands. As she walked out, she passed by someone who had been leaning against the wall.

Turning to face him, she looked up to discover Xehanort looking at her. Slightly surprised the young girl did not greet him right away. The last time they were together, she had told him off.

"Hello," she finally spoke in her usual cheerful tone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Washing my hands," She stated simply. "Now excuse me, I have to go back outside."

"You know that courtyard doesn't even have any flowers." Xehanort said with a grin. "Master Ansem has a whole garden."

Aerith turned to him, her eyes bright with excitement. Xehanort lips curved upwards at the corners. Yet she frowned.

"Mr. Ansem isn't taking us to the garden."

"I can take you," he hastily replied.

"Am I allowed to… maybe I should ask permission…"

Xehanort ignored her concerns. He waved his hand, brushing it off completely. "I'm his apprentice; I can go wherever I want."

"If Mr. Ansem will be alright with it…" her voice was still full of worry.

"He'll be fine I… promise."

Xehanort's coaxing persuaded her to follow him. She followed him down the hallway they were already in to the back of the entire structure. As the name of the world, this garden was very radiant. Aerith herself extremely impressed at how beautiful it was. She set down her basket near the door and looked around not sure what to view up close first.

"Iris, chrysanthemums, and gardenias," She named softly.

Finally choosing, she came up to a patch of beautiful narcissuses. Xehanort wondered why she picked those to go to first. He was sure of all the flowers she had seen those would be one of them. It was such a common flower.

"You are so lucky you get to see this garden."

"They're not that great," he rolled his eyes, "Much like your friends. I bet none of them even knows what a narcissus looks like. I know about every flower that grows in my master's garden."

Aerith arched an eyebrow and turned her head toward him. Xehanort learned a lot more since they met. He held his head up, grinning.

"My friends are great," she retorted softly. "They are smart too."

Xehanort smirked, "I highly doubt that. I bet none of them knows that plants go through a process called photosynthesis. I do… and I bet they don't know plants are living things."

"Some people know things others do not." Aerith pointed out, but Xehanort ignored her.

"I'm the smartest pupil in Radiant Garden Academy. The teachers praise me and put me in advanced placement classes. How many of your friends are learning about Biophysics or even be allowed an independent study of pseudomathematics as extra credit?"

Aerith gave him a weak smile as he continued to talk highly of himself on such things a little girl would not know about. She returned to her flowers. Xehanort continued to talk moving toward her. As he approached her, the girl was speaking. This caused the boy to arch an eyebrow now. What was she muttering now?

"Narcissus means egotism," she spoke.

She looked back at him. She went up to him and politely bowed her head.

"Thank you for showing me this garden."

Xehanort rolled his eyes. "It's just some stupid weed patch."

Aerith furrowed her eyebrows. Yet before she could protest, a person appeared next to them. The two looked up to find Ansem the Wise before them.

"You were gone long," Ansem said to Aerith. "You're friends have been worried."

Xehanort shoved Aerith to his master. "I caught her snooping around out here! Probably came to steal your flowers."

Xehanort wanted his master to snap at the young girl. That would show her from calling him heartless was the thought in his head.

Aerith turned to the young apprentice, her mouth open slightly at his accusation. She turned to Ansem to try to explain when he brought a hand to head gently stroking her brown locks.

"It's quite alright." He smiled gently at her. "If she wanted to see them I would have been happy to oblige."

"Master," Xehanort complained. "She could have ruined them."

Ansem ignored his apprentice, reached over, and plucked a narcissus for Aerith. He handed it to her.

"I'm sure we can spare a flower for her."

He turned his back to the children and headed up the steps to lead inside. "Come along Aerith… and Xehanort I thought you would be _studying_."

Xehanort gave his master a scowl before saying a tense, "I'll be in my room."

Aerith began to go toward Ansem when she stopped. She looked back at the young apprentice and walked back toward him. She handed him the flower and smiled.

"I think you deserve this."

After shoving it into his hand, she jogged back to Ansem, basket in hand. The two left the young apprentice in the garden. When they were gone, did it occur to Xehanort that Aerith was calling him an egotist.

"Son of a bitch…" he said softly as he stared down at the flower.

In her own little way, she got him again.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note-** Xehanort was owned by Aerith again! Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this. Leave a review if you want.

Princess


	3. Hyacinth

**Heartlessness**

**Chapter 3**

**Hyacinth**

Xehanort watched as his master, Ansem the Wise, demonstrated the new research project to a room of simple-minded people. Yes, the Radiant Garden School had been invited to watch one of Ansem's projects. Xehanort snorted as he stood behind the entire assembly. The project was meager. It would help in transportation around the city. Yet everyone seemed so astounded by it. Xehanort could imagine showing them a pair of keys and he jingling it in front of them would amaze them.

The apprentice only attended this demonstration via his master's request. He already knew about the project and knew how it worked but his master STILL insisted on it. It greatly frustrated him. Especially since none of these pathetic students in this auditorium were on his level of brilliance.

After the lengthy demonstration was over, Ansem thanked the students for coming and they filed out of the auditorium. The lights brightened giving people easier visibility. Xehanort could not wait to get back to his studies. He turned on his heels to get away, when out of the corner something oddly familiar caught his eye. It actually stuck out like a sore thumb. It was that stupid pink bow bobbing through the crowd toward the stage.

It was_ her,_ again. The insufferable little girl who seemed to think she was able to outsmart Xehanort. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her approach the stage. She was discussing something with Ansem. Xehanort rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment.

_Oh, I forgot my master needed my help, _he thought.

He made his way to the stage, avoiding the other students' still filing out. The last thing he wanted was their filthy hands touching his clean robes. He watched as Aerith chatted with Ansem, who was smiling graciously at him. It had actually been a long while since he last saw the girl. Maybe, give or take a few, a year was the last time he saw her. Not like, he cared anyway.

Xehanort walked up onto the stage to join his master who was still discussing something with the girl. She was dressed in a ridiculous outfit, a pink dress and brown boots. Was that all she had, pink? Ansem noticed his apprentice out of the corner of his eye.

"Xehanort, I'm glad you did not run off." Ansem smiled.

_Almost, _he thought.

"Anyway, I believe you remember Aerith," the master continued.

"Vaguely," Xehanort said dryly.

Ansem ignored his comment and continued. "Well, I have asked the young lady to be a caretaker to my garden. After all, my last caretaker has left, I believe she will do a splendid job, won't you my dear?"

"It's an honor," Aerith said. "Your garden is very beautiful."

Xehanort snorted but it went unnoticed.

"She will be starting tomorrow," Ansem said. "I hope you treat her well."

**X, X, X,**

Aerith sprinkled water against a bright patch of golden color flowers. The flowers seemed to tilt toward her gentle spirit, accepting her water. She knelt down to them making sure the soil was firm so they would not fall over or uprooted.

Xehanort sneered slightly at the peasant work that she was doing. He would never be caught dead doing such labor. It was trivial work that anyone with half a brain could do or lack there of. His master asked him to escort her to the gardens. Xehanort would have responded that she already knew where but he did not need his master's disapproving glare directed toward him. He grudgingly agreed and when he showed her, he went to leave to return to his studies when he heard her humming.

He watched her merrily work. Watering plants, pulling weeds, tilling the soil, and all the other things gardeners do. He could not believe she actually enjoyed this. Who in their right mind enjoyed hard labor?

"You are all growing nicely." She told them.

Xehanort snorted, gaining the girl's attention. She lifted her green eyes to him.

"Is something funny?" she asked.

"You talk to plants?" he held in his laugh.

Aerith placed her hands on her hips. She held her head up high and looked at him without blinking.

"Yes, I do." She admitted. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Indeed there is. You are insane!"

Aerith opened her mouth, appalled at his comment.

"It just so happens that people believe that talking to plants helps them grow."

"What people, insane ones?"

Aerith ignored him and continued her duty. Xehanort sighed and watched her work. He actually thought she would have a comeback. Perhaps she did not have one this time. He moved closer.

"No retort?" he asked.

"I don't have time," Aerith said. "I have a job and shouldn't you return to your studies? You seem to complain when you are not studying."

She ignored him and went back to work. Yet, instead of fussing over the plants, she was writing something. She was writing the name of the plant on the sign.

Xehanort turned around to return to his room to study, maybe. Maybe she was not so bad after all was the thought fluttering in his mind. She did not seem very stupid and giggly like most girls. She did dress if she belonged in kindergarten classroom, which made his overall impression of her actually being intelligent weaken.

**X, X, X,**

Weeks went by and Aerith continued her work in the garden. Xehanort found himself outside in the garden daily. When he would come across the flower girl, he merely stated he was doing research, yet he never clearly stated what kind of research. Aerith pretended that he was not there and did her job well. The flowers grew quite beautifully, thick, and luscious.

On a particular day, Xehanort closed the book titled: "Quantum Physics" and laid it on his desk. It was early in the afternoon and his stomach was empty. He exited his room to go the kitchens, which coincidently passed the gardens. As he passed by, he saw Aerith crouched over several white colored flowers. She fiddled with them, doing whatever gardeners do.

"I'm sorry I won't be around long today, it's my friend's birthday." She said.

She plucked several of the flowers and placed them in her brown basket. She carefully laid them inside. Xehanort noticed the basket was not the one he tripped over the first time he met her. He rubbed his chin absently. He approached her silently. He stood behind her, his shadow looming over her, gaining her attention.

She turned her head and in the process stood up. She tilted her head up; he was much taller than she was. Xehanort looked down at the basket, which had a collection of blue flowers and several of the flowers she was picking now.

"Sir Ansem said I could take flowers home with me," Aerith stated, tilting her chin up. It was almost as if she was daring him to complain.

"I could care less what you do," he hissed.

"Good, then I need to finish making my bouquet. My friend will be here soon and I want to give these to him."

_Him_? Why would a boy want flowers? Why would she want to give a boy flowers anyway? It was an absurd idea to Xehanort, very absurd.

She turned back around and began picking those clusters of white flowers. Xehanort had seen them often they were daffodils. They grew nearly everywhere in Radiant Garden. The blue ones he was not so sure.

"The blue ones are Myosotis." She said, noticing him staring at them.

"I don't care what they are," Xehanort said through gritted teeth. "Are you going to tell me they mean something in an attempt to insult me?"

"I don't think forget-me-nots can insult you."

Aerith pointed to the sign that she had made for the flowers. Each one of the patches of flowers now had a tiny sign with their names and information about them.

She continued to collect the forget-me-nots. She placed them in her bouquet, carefully arranging them so the flowers looked neat and full. When she was finished arranging them she tied them together with a pink ribbon.

Xehanort rolled his eyes. Why did she always use that color? Black would have been a nice color to use. She carefully set them in her basket and stood up. She pulled off her soiled garden gloves and placed them in the basket as well.

"Why would a boy want flowers?" Xehanort snorted. "Wouldn't one of your idiot friends want a sword?"

"My friend _already_ has a sword." Aerith said. "Besides it's the thought that counts."

"He'll probably think your gift is stupid."

Aerith rolled her eyes at him. "Boys like getting gifts too even if they are flowers. You just don't like it because no one ever gave YOU one as a gift."

Xehanort would have argued that she gave him one but it was never an actual gift. That stupid flower wilted away long ago and he threw it in the trash, where it belonged. Just then, the sound of the door opening to the garden alerted the two they were no longer alone. Aerith craned her neck to see who was there. When she did, she smiled. Xehanort noticed her smile and turned to see why she was smiling.

To his chagrin, he saw a boy younger than him standing at the doorway. He was one of those boys who was always sparing with someone. Why was he here? Was this the boy Aerith was waiting for?

"Hi Cloud," She greeted him pleasantly, walking toward him with her basket in hand.

He moved toward her, stopped when she was a foot away. He averted his eyes, embarrassed slightly by her. She bent forward to look at his face. He turned slightly, still stiff.

"Hello," he said quietly.

Aerith giggled and handed him the bouquet she made.

"Happy birthday," she said as he took it.

Cloud was quiet for a long time. Aerith's eyebrows furrowed.

"Thank you…" he said finally.

Aerith smiled when she saw Xehanort pass by swiftly. He was heading for the door and Aerith could feel a sort of tension radiating from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she called after him.

The silver haired apprentice turned around. He snorted, lifting his head in a dignified manner.

"I don't care," he said. He started walking backwards as he talked. "Talking to you is a waste of my time."

"Stop…" Aerith said, her eyes widening.

"Don't tell me to stop. You are not my master you are just some hired help."

"But…"

"Shut up you…"

Before Xehanort could even finish his sentence he felt the back his heel hit something. He then found himself falling backwards. He landed hard on the ground in a patch of yellow flowers.

Aerith gasped and rushed over. Cloud stayed put, not really wanting to see if someone so rude needed help. Aerith bent over examining the accident. Xehanort opened his eyes.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

Xehanort blinked. She was not kneeling over him at all. She was looking at the stupid flowers! She was making sure they were all right. The headache Xehanort received from the fall was now becoming even more painful due to his rising temper.

"You crushed the hyacinths." She informed him.

Now she was holding her little sign that he inadvertently broke in half when he fell over. She handed it to him and smiled.

"Please fix my sign." She said in such a sweet tone. "I'll fix the flowers tomorrow or else Cloud and I will be late for his birthday party. Oh and don't be like that."

She turned around returned to Cloud and the two left.

Xehanort sat there dumbfounded, holding the sign. Who was she to tell him that HE should fix her stupid sign? In addition, what did she mean by _that_? He looked down at it. He clutched the sign in his hands threatening to break it. Written on the sign was "_**Hyacinth **__(Yellow) - Grows best in spring, known for its fragrance and long blooming. In the language of flowers, it means jealousy._"

Now he knew what she meant. He let out a growl between his clenched teeth as the two pieces of the sign snapped again in his hand.

**X, X, X,**

**Author note- **Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Just for the record, it is set a year or so after Aerith and Xehanort saw each other last. I love how Aerith always gets the last word in with Xehanort and I loved how she ignored him for the flowers. It doesn't pay to be rude. Thanks for reading.

Princess


	4. Snapdragon

**Heartlessness**

**Chapter 4**

**Snapdragon**

She has been working there for months now, in the garden of his master. Xehanort watched as she watered those pathetic flowers, flowers that he wanted to rip out of the ground. Her special way of one upping him was annoying. She probably thought she was a clever little girl, thinking she outsmarted a genius. It also annoyed him how his master sided with her and even snapped at his own apprentice when he came out somewhat rude to her. His kindhearted master should not be worrying about some common, stupid girl.

Xehanort watched her chatting with them, her flowers, and muttered remarks to her sanity under his breath. He griped about it before moving onto something else that annoyed him. One of things, which he constantly reminded himself, was how stupid that pink bow was. He wanted to rip it out of her hair and let her long chestnut hair flow free.

Interestingly enough, he never did see her hair flow freely from her childish braid. He wondered how much longer it was undone, and how would she look. She probably looked more mature, ribbons were so childish!

He snorted and moved from the window where he had been sitting and staring at her. His studies were waiting for him. He was still far ahead of any other student his age. Of course, he was a chapter or two behind (which was still far ahead of anyone else) because of that silly little girl and her bothersome activities.

Aerith smiled at her flowers. Ever since she worked here Master Ansem said the flowers looked beautiful more so than before. Yet, despite Ansem's kindness, Aerith felt animosity towards her coming from his apprentice. She had no idea why he was so angry towards her. She did not do anything that was cruel, unlike him by insulting her friends and such. However, she did not let that distract her from her job. She continued happily tending to the flowers.

However, she stopped when the owner of the fabulous garden entered. Ansem the Wise looked down at the girl kindly, and she smiled back. Ansem looked very regal in his robes, which he normally wore during his lectures.

"How are you today?" he asked gently.

"Very well, thank you." She replied bowing politely. "The flowers are doing well too."

"Yes, they are." He noted. "However, I was wondering if you would be kind enough to make arrangements for me. I'm having a small gathering with some of my colleagues at the end of the week and I would be grateful for some colorful decoration."

Aerith nodded, smiling, "No problem!"

"Oh, and if you wouldn't mind make one for my apprentice's study. It gets rather dreary in there and I think the color would make him less irritable."

Aerith chuckled but covered her mouth to keep herself from being rude. She agreed and began collecting flowers for Xehanort's study. She collected several of yellow and white snapdragons, since they were growing well. She washed off the dirt from the stems in a sink. After, she tied the flowers together with a ribbon, making a bow. She placed the flowers in a vase full of water. She wondered if the apprentice would like these.

Aerith knew where Xehanort's study was. After working here for a while, she did travel around the castle with Master Ansem. One of those walks she ran into Xehanort who was in the midst of studying when Ansem asked him to take a break, which annoyed the apprentice.

She followed her way up the steps and through a long corridor. The castle was well furnished, in a classy way. Aerith admired the artwork on the walls as she walked. She often found herself glancing at the portraits on her way to the gardens. She stopped walking when she realized she was at the study. The door was shut, so she politely knocked. There was no answer. Aerith knocked again.

After several seconds, she knocked again but there was still no reply. Aerith was about to go back but she stopped herself. She wondered if he was inside absorbed in his studies to answer. Aerith did not feel like carrying the vase of flowers back down. She grabbed hold of the bronze door handle and opened the door.

Poking her head inside, she found a neatly kept room, aside form the book and paper covered desk. What surprised her though was the sleeping boy at the desk. His head was lying on the desk using a book as a pillow. His silver hair covered his eyes. She quietly slipped into the room, setting the flowers near the window. She tiptoed to the door but she heard a soft sigh come from Xehanort.

She turned to him, thinking he awoke but he was still asleep. Curiously, she approached him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. His face showed no arrogance or anger. It even looked more childlike. She wondered how long he was studying to have to become so tired to fall asleep. Carefully she moved the hair away from his face, placing it behind his ear. He breathed but did nothing more.

Even thought he was sleeping peacefully, Aerith felt that she should wake him. If he kept sleeping like that, Xehanort would definitely wake up feeling sore. She knew he had some animosity toward her and it made her hesitant. Yet, wanting to be the better person, she gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," she whispered gently. "If you sleep like that you'll be sore."

Xehanort's eyes fluttered opened, meeting the gaze of someone's deep emerald green orbs. He blinked and picked his head from his desk. He looked around, almost confused to where he was. Upon realizing, he was in his study and that Aerith was here, his eyes became cold as he glared at her.

"What are you doing in my study?" He snapped.

Aerith backed away, "Delivering flowers to you."

Xehanort looked up and saw the snapdragons by the window. He sneered and glared back at her.

"I don't want that trash messing up my study!"

"Master Ansem asked me to bring them." Aerith said which caused Xehanort to roll his eyes.

Aerith sighed, "I didn't know waking you up would cause you to be so grouchy. If you sleep like that it would make your back sore."

"I was NOT sleeping… I was just…"

"Resting your eyes?" she finished his sentence.

Xehanort ignored her and turned from her. Aerith sighed again and went to leave the room. Xehanort stared at the snapdragons. They were the brightest things in the room, next to the sunlight. Yet, curiosity and somewhat bitterness made him wonder something. He heard the door closing when he called out to her.

"What do these flowers mean?" he asked, not looking at her.

Aerith thought for a moment. "Snapdragons mean… graciousness."

With that, she took her leave. Xehanort looked at the flowers. Yet, instead of anger or annoyance, he let out a smirk. Maybe she was not as bad as he thought. She was simply being courteous to him. She was indeed an interesting person, by far the most interesting in her age group.

Xehanort leaned back in his chair and stared at the flowers. An idea began to formulate in his head. He plucked a snapdragon from the vase and fingered the waxy petals. A small grin graced his lips and quickly vanished.

**X, X, X,**

Aerith sighed, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. She had been working hard and now it was becoming late. Her family would be expecting her home soon. She quickly gathered all the tools she used in her basket and dropped her soiled garden gloves in after them. She looked down at her dress and began brushing off the grass and dust from the skirt. It was hard not get a bit dirty while working with dirt. She went over to the outdoor sink to wash up.

She hummed softly as she washed her hands and arms up to her elbow. When they were cleansed from all the dirt, she took a handful and splashed it on her warm face. The cool liquid dripped down her face and soaked the tips of her bangs and the stray hairs that cradled her face. After such a long hot day, Aerith enjoyed the cool liquid on her. Feeling refreshed, she turned off the faucet. Her hand blindly searched for a towel or something to dry herself.

Luckily, she felt a soft towel lying near the sink. She grabbed it and began to take it when she felt that it was stuck. She tugged it but found it would not budge. Aerith turned to see what the deal was when she saw a hand lying on top of her towel. She followed the hand to the arm, to the shoulder, to the neck, and then the face of the person. Aerith gasped, stepping back at the sight of Xehanort.

"What was that gasp for?" he asked, his face twitching slightly.

He picked up the towel, but his eyes never left Aerith's face. He watched as the droplets slid down her smooth white skin. He held out the towel to her and she took it. She carefully dabbed the water off her.

"You surprised me," came her reply.

She lowered her eyes as she wiped off the water from her arms. She did not catch Xehanort's eyes rolling. Aerith finished wiping herself and hung the towel back up neatly. She looked back at the young apprentice and smiled.

"Well… um goodbye." She said moving past him.

"Thank you," he said gruffly.

Aerith stopped. She turned her head slightly. Xehanort did not look back at her.

"For what…" She questioned softly.

"For waking me up." He turned to her now. "If Master Ansem saw me sleeping he would scold me for being up to late studying."

"You study a lot," Aerith noted.

"Because I/you like to study," The two said in union.

The two looked at each other. Aerith giggled, covering her mouth to be polite. Xehanort's mouth twitched slightly, which was the only thing he could manage as a laugh. Yet, it suited him, as Aerith's giggles suited her. Xehanort moved his hand to her, pulling a stray strand of hair away from her mouth. The young girl blushed slightly, stepping back from him.

The two remained silent and the young girl stared at the apprentice. Then she turned around feeling silly for blushing.

"I have to go home now or my mother will worry." She insisted.

"Can I… walk… you home?" came a tense question. It was late. No one would see him walking with her. It would not tarnish is reputation.

Aerith turned to him, shocked. Yet, once she got over it, a smile crept on her lips. She nodded. Together, the two walked off.

**X, X, X,**

Aerith worked hard on the arrangements Master Ansem wanted for the party. Yet, for the entire week, she found it quite difficult to finish once she started. She would find herself working alone for a long while when someone would come to her.

Xehanort would come to the garden claiming it was nicer to study out here. However, Aerith found herself enjoying his company. She would talk to him and find that the anger he felt towards her was dissolving. She never did ask him why he treated her like that. She just assumed it was a boy thing.

Xehanort seemed to take more breaks from his studies than he initially did. Well, before hand he never took breaks unless his master ordered otherwise. Yet, he found coming to this garden somewhat tolerable nowadays. Xehanort watched as Aerith carefully finished a beautiful arrangement. She wiped the sweat from her brow.

He made sure at any given time he was around her that no one else was. How could he be seen with her? People would start talking; possibly even say they were in a relationship! The disgrace he would feel. Yet, in Aerith's mind she believed he was actually her friend now. He seemed less agitated in her presence.

"Working hard," Xehanort said, uninterested in what she was actually doing.

"Yes," Aerith replied, "Taking a break?"

"I was getting lunch," he confirmed. "If you want to come…"

Aerith smiled, pulling off her gloves. "Sure, I'd like to come."

She followed Xehanort to the kitchens. Already the cooks had food waiting for them because Xehanort always ate a specific time. He ate while studying. He always kept to his schedule so he could get the max amount of work done, well except recently. He was lucky none of the cooks were here now. He would hate to hear their cooing at him as he hung around the flower girl. It was actually quite stupid and childish. He would have thought adults would have more brains but I guess not everyone was lucky as him. So, he made sure no one would ever see him with her.

On a tray for him was a well-balanced nutritious meal. Yes, everything was there grains, fruit, vegetables, protein and dairy. He looked over at Aerith's tray, which the cooks now prepare for her, under Ansem's orders. Aerith modestly brought her own food not wanting to have anyone go to the trouble but Ansem insisted. Her tray only had humble bowl of noodle soup.

Xehanort stared, no wonder she was so thin and tiny. She probably hardly ate at all. Girls what was with them and their figures?

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Xehanort asked.

"No," Aerith responded. "I bring my own lunch actually. My mom makes it for me but Sir Ansem insists I eat here since I work here."

"Oh, how cute your mommy makes lunches for you." He teased.

"Oh, how cute the cooks make lunches for you too." Aerith shot back.

As luck would have it, Ansem walked through the door, for his own meal. He looked at the two and gave his apprentice a look. Xehanort predicted what was coming and he cursed in his head ever word he could think of.

"Stop teasing the girl Xehanort or one might think that you…"

"MASTER!" Xehanort seethed warning him not to finish that sentence.

Ansem chuckled, causing Xehanort to fume at him. Aerith looked between them, confused. Ansem looked down at the little flower girl gently.

"My arrangements looks lovely," he complimented.

Xehanort smirked as he took his tray to the table. Ansem ignored his young apprentice.

"Thank you," Aerith said bowing.

"Of course, with all your hard work I should pay you extra."

"No need, it is my job Sir Ansem."

Xehanort listened to Aerith's modesty and thought how big of an idiot she was. She should have just taken the money and bought a decent looking dress that was NOT pink and possibly find something to put into her hair that was ALSO NOT pink. He took a bite of his food from his plate.

"Then how about you come to my party tonight? I'm sure Xehanort would enjoy your company."

Xehanort choked upon hearing those words. Aerith and Ansem looked over and saw Xehanort chugging down the water he had on his tray. Once he regained his composer and his air, he spun around to see his master walking away with his tray, a twinkle in his eye. Xehanort could have killed him.

"Well," Aerith said softly. "I'll see you at the party. I have to finish the last arrangement if I want to get home in time to wash up."

She waved goodbye and Xehanort lost all his appetite. Why did his master have to invite her? She was joke! She was nowhere near his intellectual level (but not as brainless as other townspeople) or his masters colleagues. No, she was a simpleminded little girl. If he were seen talking to her in public, it would be an embarrassment!

The rest of the afternoon Xehanort spent in his room, pacing. That stupid girl was coming to an important party with highly intellectual people. He cursed his master a million times and then some. If looks could kill Ansem would have been dead. A half-hour before the party, the young apprentice dressed in his finely pressed clothing. He made sure he was well presentable including every lock of his hair was in place. Last thing he wanted to look like was one of those sparring idiot boys in town.

Taking a deep breath, Xehanort walked down the stairs to the ballroom, in the castle. Already several of well-respected intellectuals had arrived. Xehanort noted Aerith's arrangements around the hall, one in the center of buffet table. Yet, she was not here. Maybe he got lucky.

Relaxing, Xehanort began to enjoy the night. He started conversations on biophysics and other such _interesting_ topics. Yet, just when he thought the night would go smoothly, something pink caught his eye. He looked over and saw his Master escorting the young girl.

Aerith smiled, she was dressed in a white spring dress laced in the back with pink ribbons. Her hair was still tied back in her pink bow and in that stupid braid. Her emerald eyes caught Xehanort's and he heard himself curse. She let go of Ansem and walked toward him.

"Hello," Aerith said politely.

Xehanort heard chuckling from behind him. The two people behind him were doing just what he thought they would be doing. Snickering at him because this idiot girl was talking to him!

"Xehanort, is this your _girlfriend_?" One teased while the other laughed.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Aerith joined in on the laughter.

Xehanort mentally cursed at her. Why could she not see how humiliating this was? Xehanort felt he would die of shame. He had to make things clear. He had to make thing clear to her, to these people, to his master, and anyone else who thought otherwise about their relationship.

"You're right_ little_ girl," he sneered.

Aerith stared at him, recognizing that sound in his voice. That same animosity that was there a week before but had disappeared this week.

"We're friends..." Aerith whispered.

"Friends? US? Little girl whatever gave you _that_ idea? You are delusional. I would never associate with pathetic, unintelligent, and childish commoners!"

Aerith stepped back. She felt betrayed. After the kindness he showed her this week she thought he was really her friend. Xehanort turned from her, ignoring her tear filled eyes.

Aerith rushed from the room angry at herself from thinking that Xehanort was a decent person. As she rushed through the room a thought went through her head. Snapdragons meant graciousness in the language of flowers. However, they also meant deception.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **Xehanort is not nice and he isn't going to be nice at all in this story especially in an upcoming chapter. I'm glad you read and I'm thankful for the reviews.

Princess~


	5. Carnation

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Heartlessness**

**Chapter 5**

**Carnation**

The day after the party, Xehanort walked past the garden to get breakfast. He peered outside and surprisingly saw no sign of Aerith. He shrugged it off. He believed she was probably still sobbing about the previous evening. He returned to his studies and thought nothing else of it.

The following day Aerith still had not returned. Xehanort would have asked his master why the girl did not come to work today but he did not really care. He quietly returned to his studies getting more work done than he had in the last few days.

However, when the week ended Aerith still did not return. Xehanort was sure she would have forgotten the party by now and determined that maybe she was ill. However, an entire month passed and she did not return. Xehanort claimed not to care but he had grown accustomed to their playful banter. Yet, he never asked his master nor did he plan to visit the girl because he found it to be too humiliating.

One day, Xehanort strolled the halls of the castle after working with his master on a biochemistry experiment. He took a snack from the kitchen before deciding to head to his room to study on his physics. As he passed the gardens, this time being purely coincidental since he had to pass them to return to his room, he caught someone out of the corner of his eye. He saw something pink moving between a set of hedges.

A smirked appeared on the apprentice's face. He entered the garden. He knew she would return. When he neared the hedges, the sound of garden equipment echoed. Turning the corner, he half expected to see Aerith crouched over the flowers and talking quietly to them. Yet to his surprise, he saw neither.

Instead of the brunette girl with emerald eyes clad in pink he was accustomed to seeing, he found a man with mass of wild pink hair. Xehanort quickly hurried away before the man could spot him. The apprentice hurried to find his master to acquire information on what exactly happened to Aerith. He was certain his master was still in the laboratory where they parted ways. When he arrived, his master was finishing cleaning up his notes and other documents.

"Master," Xehanort greeted politely.

Master Ansem was surprised to see his pupil. He carefully laid his notes down on his desk before giving his apprentice his full attention.

Not wanting to sound concerned over the girl, Xehanort asked something would give him the information he needed, without directly asking.

"There is a strange man in the gardens."

Ansem nodded, "He is our new gardener."

"New gardener?"

"Indeed, I had to employ a new one since our old one _quit_."

"Quit, why would she quit?" the apprentice inquired.

Master Ansem gave his apprentice a disapproving look. Xehanort felt his nerves shake as if he should know exactly why Aerith quit. However, his master was going to make it quite clear.

"She quit because of a very cruel apprentice of mine," Ansem stated. "Aerith came to me early in the morning the day after your insult and resigned. She said she could no longer feel comfortable working here. She handed in her letter of recognition and apologized many times for giving me no further notice. I tried to persuade her but it was a fruitless endeavor."

Xehanort swallowed a lump that had grown in his throat.

"If you knew of what I did then why did you not force me to apologize to her?" he asked.

Ansem snorted something he rarely did unless he was irritated.

"Because," he explained, "If I did it would be just as you said, forced. I do believe you should apologize to her however; I will not force you to. Instead, you will go of your own free will and sincerely apologize to her, if you wish."

He began to clear his desk again. Xehanort nostrils flared. He could not believe his master knew of this. All the other times he had been rude to Aerith his master reprimanded him. Then why not force him now? He turned to leave.

"Xehanort," his master called, "I also believe you are old enough to take responsibility for your actions."

Xehanort stormed into his room and frustrating slammed the door. He wished his master had forced him to apologize. It would have given him a reason to. He did not feel the need to apologize to her. They were not friends and he made it clear to her several times. He refused to apologize her and he would be damned if he did.

Weeks went by and Xehanort busied himself as much as possible. He did so by burying himself in books and working with his fellow colleague and master in the laboratory. It kept his mind off the little girl and life returned to normal. That is until one day when his master planned to leave for a trip to neighboring city. This left all his apprentices and colleagues with time off to relax.

The silver haired apprentice barred himself in his study in an attempt to keep his mind busy. It worked, for several hours until he found himself hungry. He knew if he went to the kitchen, he would walk past the garden so he ignored his rumbling stomach. It only lasted a half hour before the growling of his stomach became such an annoyance that he needed food.

He headed for the kitchen and kept his gaze from the garden. Yet, when he entered the kitchen, a vase stood on a table full of fresh flowers. Xehanort cursed and scurried from the kitchen with some fruit. He returned to his study and began to read his quantum physics book again as he nibbled on his fruit. Xehanort needed to get his attention off flowers. If he thought of flowers, he thought of her. If he thought of her then he would never be able to get any work done.

Burying his face in his book, he began to read the overly complicated book on quantum physics that any average person would probably be confused about. As he read he found himself being drawn out of his studious nature and began wondering which type of flowers were sitting in the vase in the kitchen.

_Son of a…_

Life was just too cruel. Xehanort tried his best to get the flower girl out of his mind but failed miserably. What made it worse is he did not understand exactly how this girl was able to infect him. She was like a plague that destroyed his mind and the only vaccine was, sadly, her.

Xehanort paced around his room, circling his desk a dozen times trying to come up with a plan. He knew sitting here and attempting to do work was futile. He had to see her. Yet, it was painfully obvious she did not want to see him… then again maybe not.

Who was to say she did not miss their talks and walks. He had grown accustomed to her so it was highly plausible she felt the same. Deciding immediately, he would go see her. It was already early evening and it would be a perfect time to go. Her little friends would be forced to come indoors and she would be walking home. She always walked home late in the evening.

Slipping out of the castle unnoticed, for the sake of his own pride, Xehanort cautiously walked the streets of Radiant Garden. He knew exactly which house belonged to Aerith since he did take her home several times. He only hoped he would not have to knock at the front door and ask to speak with her. The very idea of speaking to her parents would be awkward enough since he was older and she was merely a child in his eyes, despite being fourteen.

At the corner to the road to her home, Xehanort found no trace of her or any of her little friends. He wondered if she sat at home now or was on her way. However, before he could ponder a plan someone turned to corner from the opposite end of the street. The apprentice's eyes widened.

At first, he was unsure but on closer inspection, it confirmed his suspicion. Aerith walked down the street with her usual basket hanging from her arm. However, she did not wear her usual pink clothing, although the ribbon remained. Instead, she was wearing a blue and white sundress that was tight at the bodice but fanned out at her hips to her knee. Her usual brown boots replaced with white wedged heels.

Xehanort eyes followed her, unable to blink. Despite the minor change, somehow and someway she looked different. He could not complain about her overuse of pink now. Somehow, the minor changes made her look pretty. Her normal dresses hardly shower her legs, which seemed long and slender especially in such heels. Her skin looked insanely creamy and soft. She did not look like a child; she looked like a girl beginning her transformation into a woman. He was awestruck, to say the least.

As he watched, two children ran past toward Aerith. They chatted with her and she smiled. Aerith fumbled with her basket, searching within for something. She pulled out two flowers, one for each of them and the children handed her one munny. They thanked her before running off. The flower girl turned around to watch them run off.

Xehanort moved from his hiding place, moving silent like a cat as he approached her. When he stood only a foot behind her, he realized Aerith did not notice him. When she turned around, and nearly crashed into him, she jumped in surprise. Several flowers from her basket fell to the ground along with a few coins.

"Hello," Xehanort spoke.

"Hello," Aerith said quietly, before kneeling to the ground to pick up her things.

She tossed her munny into the basket and quickly collected the flowers into her hand. She stood up, without looking at the apprentice, and walked past him.

"Wait," Xehanort called after her. He spun around and took her by the shoulder, pulling her back.

"What do you want?" Aerith coldly asked.

"I came to see you."

Aerith made a noise before tilting her head to look at him. Xehanort, dropped his hand as her eyebrow lifted, indicating she was questioning his visit.

"You quit working for my master."

"Obviously," Aerith said, dryly. "Is that all?"

"Of course not," Xehanort answered. "I come to know to the reason."

Aerith laughed bitterly. "I would think you know the answer. After the way you treated me I have no reason to be anywhere near you."

"The way I treated you is the way I treat anyone who is not on my level."

"Then we have nothing more to talk about."

She began toward her home. Xehanort grabbed her by the arm, pulling her roughly back to him. Aerith gasped, stumbling backwards. She looked up at him, her eyes blazing. Xehanort reluctantly let go of her and Aerith stepped back.

"You know my master pays you well for your work and here you are selling a flower for one munny a piece. Do you think you'll be able to make a living like that?"

"Your attempts to convince me to return to my previous job are pathetic," Aerith said. "You think of me as an annoyance. I would think that you would be pleased."

Xehanort stared, trying to find the words to say. "You enjoyed working there."

Aerith nodded in agreement. "I did until someone decided to be a deceitful little worm. You only speak to me when we are alone or when no one can see us. You only want to talk to me when I convenience you!"

Aerith jabbed her finger into his chest as she said those words. The apprentice stepped back eyes slightly widening.

"Further more I do not want anything from you unless it is an apology," she snapped.

"An apology," the apprentice replied flabbergasted. "Why should I apologize to some foolish little girl like you?"

Aerith's eyes narrowed before she fished out a flower from her basket. She shoved it into his chest and Xehanort took it. It was a bright yellow flower with small petals and long slender stem.

"Since it seems the only way to get through to you is this way then I think this flower says everything." She turned her back to him and walked away. Yet, before she entered her home, she looked back at him, her eyes still glaring at him.

"It's a yellow carnation. If you want to know the meaning for it I'm sure one of your precious books can tell you what they mean. That is if you have the time for such _trivial_ things."

Aerith entered her home and slamming the door behind her before locking it. Xehanort stared at the door for a long time before coming to his senses. He made an noise before spinning around and returning to his home. He slipped past any of the other residents of the castle and into his room where he locked the door behind him.

He dropped the carnation on his desk and pulled out a book entitled, Integrated Approach to Flowers. He flipped through the index until he found a page that would tell him about the flower. He flipped to the page and saw several photographs of different kind of the flower. There were several different colors and different forms. He easily found the yellow carnation.

His eyes traveled the paragraph telling the history and the care for the flower. However, he found his textbook to be no use in helping him in useless trivia. Furious, she slammed the book shut. Whatever Aerith meant by giving him this flower, he would not find in one of his book.

Yet, there might be someone who could.

Xehanort entered his master's garden. He peered around to find the single person who could possibly tell him what a yellow carnation meant. The new gardener was washing his hands and face. His shirt was wet from both sweat and the water he carelessly splashed on his face. His choppy pink hair matted to his head and cheeks. Xehanort approached.

"Gardener," he called, not caring for his actual name. "You know about flowers, correct?"

The man turned his head to see who called him. He disregarded the apprentice's rude behavior and the obvious answer to his question.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then tell me what a yellow carnation means in flower language."

As odd as the request sounded the gardener complied.

"It means disdain and rejection."

Xehanort hand tightened into a fist. He turned around, storming off without so much as thank you. The gardener shrugged it off and returned to his cleansing.

Xehanort stormed once again into his room, slamming the door again behind him. He picked up the carnation and tore it to bits, not caring that the pieces littered the floor of his clean room. He was beyond furious. She despised him and rejected him. She should have been grateful he even spared her a thought.

She should have been begging for his approval for his attention. She should have accepted his terms of their relationship, if he could even call it that. Any typical girl, in his opinion anyway, would be vying for his attention but this one was different. Aerith was completely different from other girls. She did not need a man or the approval of one. She was different and it was poison to him. It was becoming an infection, something he could not understand and seeing her tonight proved much more.

Aerith was not a little girl, she was becoming a woman and he could not help but notice how good she actually looked. He wanted her near him. It was a new concept that Xehanort could never learn from a book. Yet, she did not want anything to do with him and it enraged the apprentice. Rejected, he of all people was rejected.

He slammed his fist on his desk before pushing off the book he took out early. It collided against the wall before landing on the floor. Aerith may have rejected him but he would be damned if she would be the one to get the last say in this.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note-** I'm sorry I have not updated this in such a long time. I had written this chapter and then it was deleted and I lost my motivation. However, I have returned and plan to continue this until it is done. Thank you for reading.


	6. Coriander

Heartlessness

Chapter 6

Coriander

His mind was buried in his work. Open books sat scattered around his study, pages of notes laid on his desk in no particular order, a chalkboard with drawings and formulas that would boggle the mind was pressed against the window, and the apprentice sat as his desk muttering to himself. He flipped through a book, the title Studies of the Heart, as he scribbled notes with his other hand.

Xehanort tried to bury himself in his work. He wanted to present his own research to his master about his findings of the heart so that once his thesis was complete he could begin experimenting. However, he needed it to be perfect. One wrong equation, one false word, any minor mistake could make his work all for nothing and rejected. The power of ones heart. He believed it was stronger than just on a biological sense, pumping blood and keeping the human body alive. No, the heart was much more than that. He was sure of it. He was going to prove it. He was going to show his master, his colleagues the truth behind his brilliance. He would show _her_.

The apprentice stopped. Whenever his mind lingered to that silly girl it made him lose precious time on his work. It plagued him like a sick addiction that he could not break from. His body would tense and and his heart would move faster. There was an ache in his core that he could not deny but needed to desperately contain.

Aerith, the young girl that ensnared him like some vicious siren from mythologies. Had Xehanort not been a man of facts he would have assumed she was. However, he could not find any reason that mind and body could not resist the urge to think about to her. What could he logically blame?

No answer satisfied him. He pushed back the feelings and buried himself in his work until he felt sleep overtake him. He went to his bed and rested, knowing once he was unconscious he could not think about her anymore... or so he wished.

He dreamed of her and it had not been the first time but it did not happen often. His dreams were disturbing though. He found himself over her, lying her down on his bed. His bed that he slept on! He was on top of her and he found his hands touching her in a way he would never thought about during the day because it disgusted him to even think about this girl. Yet, in his dreams he had her under him, moaning his name as he stripped her and fondled her soft skin. He forced her to do things that would satisfy him. The pleasure she gave him made his body react, becoming too hot for him that he needed to strip himself as his body perspired.

Everything she did to him brought out a feeling that he never enjoyed so much before, pleasure. A pleasure so different than being smarter than others and proving it. No, this pleasure was undeniably better. His body pulsated when he forced her to please him, gripping her brown locks in his fist, pulling tightly on her. Her gasps and moans were like ecstasy for him. His pulse rushed, blood becoming warmer.

He threw her back onto the bed, her hair spilling across the pillow. He rested on top of her, crushing her with his body. He took her hands, entwined them with his. His lips found her skin and he bit down hard, leaving marks after each kiss. Her whimpers and moaned, filled his ears and it urged him further on. Her licked her skin, the taste like a sickly sweet honey. Her pulse quickened and he tore at her skin, ravaging her like an animal.

She moaned his name into his ear, a delightful tickle to him. She enjoyed it as he knew she would. He took possession of her mouth, forcing his entry to it and taking in her sweet nectar. He explored her mouth, his tongue scraping her teeth. He bit down on her lower lip before sliding his hands behind her back and head to push her closer to him. The hand on her back raked down, clawing her her soft skin and she let out a moan of agony. Sweet desperate agony for him.

Here, she was his and his alone. No one would ruin this moment.

He shifted, moving into position to do what he needed to do. He wanted her more than anything, this way and only this way. Her begging for him to finish, desperate, needy, and above all only his. Each time he moved she screamed for him, his name in desperate want for him. All he could think about was making her his. This was his desire.

SLAM!

Xehanort awoke with a start, breathing heavily and his body trembling. Sweat was soaking him and he was ghostly pale. He felt a cold breeze enter his room and found his window open. He cursed to himself for he had forgot to latch it properly. He shut it now and latched it but he was wide awake now and his body was aching. He swore aloud this time. Angry and frustrated that it was a dream and nothing more.

His mind was too enraptured with her to do any type of research. In a fit of rage he slammed his fist into a wall. The pain spread from his knuckles throughout his hand and up his arm like a shock wave. He looked down and watch blood burst from his skin as his red hand began to bruise as well. The need for her died as the pain now overtook him. He staggered down the hall to find things to clean his wound.

Once he found a medical kit, he began to bandage his wound. However, being that he only had one hand to work with it was done haphazardly. It would have to do. With his wound cleaned, the young apprentice was eager to dive back into his books and continue distracting himself with his work. He had to make sure he did not think of her.

No, he would not think of her. He would not think of how her dress clung to her curves. How her legs looked long and slender and how he wanted them wrapped around him. He would not think of her her brown locks tangled in his hand as he pulled it back as he sucked on her sweet, soft, tempting skin.

Xehanort cursed several times over. Feeling the tingling sensation begin again. Would he ever be rid of this infernal temptress? He needed relief. He hoped the cooling air would bring it to him and take away the perspiration that had formed on him.

He walked out without so much as bumping into anyone. He was grateful. He was not in control of himself and did not want to look like a stuttering fool in front of his master or the other apprentices. If they saw how he was acting he would be a laughing stock. The collective, brilliant, and superior Xehanort would be a fool all because of a stupid girl.

He walked in a brisk pace, hoping no one would catch him leaving. He did not want anyone to inquire why he was leaving although he was sure he could think of an excuse on the spot. _Walking allows me to process algorithms faster. _Yes that was a good excuse if he needed one.

The young apprentice walked into town. He avoided any looks from passers. Keeping his head up and avoiding any forms of communicating with them. The cool air was comforting as it brought the heat in his body down but it did nothing to the impure thoughts in his head.

He could have hit something again. Pain evaporated those thoughts but like any distraction it as only a distraction until he found her creeping in his head again. He repeatedly cursed at himself for being like a one of those lovestruck fools he had seen in the town. Last thing he wanted to do was spout poetry or sing horribly off key to a woman while bringing he gifts. He would be damned before he did that.

Realizing his thoughts needed to be satisfied, the young apprentice decided to catch a glimpse of the siren. Although he was reluctant to do so, he believed if he sated his urge to see her it would be enough.

He arrived in the now quiet marketplace. It was late evening by now. He was sure this was the spot he saw her last time. Of course that was a long time ago. He looked from around the corner of an alleyway between a set of buildings, one a general store and the other a restaurant.

There she was, counting the meager coins she made by selling her flowers for one munny a piece. She seemed content with the small amount she gathered. Xehanort thought she was a fool and needed a decent job that actually paid. If it weren't for her friends she would probably be living out on the streets.

She tucked the coins in her nearly empty basket of flowers. She turned heading in his direction. Xehanort hid back in the alley, hiding so she would not see him. Seeing her was a mistake, plain and simple. His body was on fire and no amount of the evening air would cool it down. His blood was racing and he could feel his heart beating against him, threatening to explode.

He peered from around the corner and saw her slowly walking toward him, humming softly as she did. He brown boots padded scraped against the ground. Her dress, oh was he thankful, was shorter than normal but still modest coming down just past the knee. He listened to her coming nearer and he was certain he was about to do something completely and utterly foolish.

The moment she was align with him in the alley, Xehanort grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the alley. The girl was caught off guard and could not respond fast enough as she was being pushed against the wall of one of the building by the young apprentice.

Aerith looked up at her attacker and gasped as he pinned her to the wall. He glared at her with icy eyes. She could not speak for she lost all air in her when he flung her to the wall.

"You," he said. "What have you done to me!"

No more logic. No more calculated answers. Xehanort could not handle the fact he could be smitten with someone. Wanting someone with such lust that it drove him insane.

"I haven't done anything!" Aerith said.

"You are lying!" he snapped at her. Aerith winced. "You are causing this... this illness in me!"

It was an illness to Xehanort because what it was doing was everything he was not. He was not a man driven by a passion or feelings. He was superior to her in every way and yet she was not infected by this sickness in any way.

"Let go of me," Aerith threatened. "I'll scream if you do not."

Xehanort glared and then let her go but not before shoving her against the wall again. He began to leave but turned around and pointed and accusing finger at her.

"You... are making me do these things." Things he was not prone to do.

Aerith stood up, chin high. "You are doing them yourself. Don't blame me because you are a weak-"

The word weak hit a nerve with the young apprentice. He grabbed her again, this time by the throat and shoved her hard into the wall. His fingers tightened.

"You think of me weak?" he hissed. "Allow me to show what you do to me."

He pressed his lips to hers. Xehanort never kissed a girl before but he dreamed, or did he dream, of doing this to the girl. It was not a good kiss by any means. Aerith tried to resist but her head was against the wall. His tongue parted her lips and enjoyed feeling her squirm under him as he pressed his body to hers. His hot body against her and she could feel him aching for her and it frightened her. She hit him several times before he grabbed on wrist and pinned it to her side.

He found her bottom lip and began biting it, causing her to whimper. It was music to his ears. He hoisted her up against the wall sliding her his hand under her to grab her thighs so that he could hold her into a good position.

Aerith began to push him away, fighting him as best as she could but in her position was in was no good. She spotted the bandages hand. Thinking quickly, Aerith hit the hand as hard as she could. Pain surged through Xehanort and he dropped Aerith as he backed away to grab his throbbing hand. He looked at the girl who attempting to flee. He could have easily reached out and stopped her, pinned her to the ground and continued his fantasies.

He did not. Not because he felt any remorse. No, it was because the pain in his hand as too distracting and his lust filled desires were at the moment purged from his mind. She was gone and she left behind her basket with the coins and flowers scattered all around. He looked down and saw small sprigs of white flowers. No wonder she only made one munny a piece. He reached down and took hold one of flowers before quickly making a swift exit. Lingering here could be trouble especially if she told someone.

Xehanort was confident she would not. If she did he was sure he would be able to deny it but she would not say a word because she never told anyone of their moments together before. Perhaps she secretly enjoyed it all the same. Maybe Xehanort as a complete fool to believe that but regardless that brief moment was enough to satisfy his need. For tonight anyway.

As he settled back in his room, sitting at his desk, he placed the knew flower at the corner of his desk. The coriander flower was a decent memento, for tonight, because he gave into it's meaning: lust.


	7. Rhododendron

**Heartlessness**

**Chapter 6**

**Rhododendron**

She never said anything because no one came to punish him for his awful deeds. He knew she would be too embarrassed to speak of it. Perhaps somewhere in her mind she enjoyed it just as much as he did. Feeling her against him quelled his desires for a time but soon he felt those desires grow in him. The way he felt when he thought of her, tasting her, having her his way was enough to send his body up in flames.

There was little he could do to hold off his desires and he had to because he was in the middle of important research with his master and the other apprentices. It was what he had been working on for quite some time. He needed to know more about how the heart operates, the power it held. However, in his room alone all he could think of as his carnal desire.

How he wanted her in his room right now as he lay on his bed with his research carelessly tossed onto the floor which was unlike him. The throbbing, burning, and gnawing feelings would make anyone insane. He wanted to hear her beg for him, desiring him just as much as he desired her. He wanted to see her face as he fulfilled his needs and hers.

Xehanort felt hot again. The window in his room cracked open to allow the cool air in. If only he had not been rude to her so long ago she probably would still be here in his master's castle working in the gardens. He would have found a way to get her into his room easier that way. He sighed. If only.

The young apprentice headed for her own personal shower and ran it long and lukewarm. He allowed the water to drench, hoping it would calm the tingling sensation within him.

After his shower he buried himself in his work. His work as he now noticed but should have noticed sooner was suffering. He was so close to completing his work. He would unlock the secrets of the heart. The only problem his mind lingered too much on the girl. Xehanort cursed. He needed to finish. He needed to prove to his master he was far superior than the others in the castle, that he was far superior than him. Perhaps in a way it prove to Aerith that he was far superior than she gave him credit for.

However, he could not relieve his desires for her. He needed her here in this castle, in his room. Once he was satisfied he could begin his work again. The only problem was how to get her here.

Xehanort pondered until he found himself pacing. She would not easily forgive him for his past action would she? Could she truly be that naive? Would she allow him to escort her back here alone? Not under normal circumstances he was sure.

However, under a false pretense... maybe.

Aerith had returned to her home late afternoon before any of her friends returned to the cottage they shared. She placed her basket, nearly empty of all the flowers onto her wooden table and began to gather all the munny she earned. It was still a meager sum, nothing compared to what the others earned but ever bit helped and even if she did not pull her weight in earnings what she made up was housework and she as ready to prepare dinner.

Aerith took out a large pot, filling it with water and chopped vegetables to create a stew. She hung it over the fireplace. She added wood and lit the fire. Before the aroma of a hearty meal could begin to fill the room there was a knock on the door. Curiously, Aerith opened the door wondering who it could be.

Floating in front of her was a Moogle carrying a messenger bag at his side. He was a soft peach color with a large red nose, purple wings, and a red pompom on his head. He bowed to her, his little red ball on his head bobbing.

"Miss Gainsborough?," he asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

The little Moogle opened his bag and pulled out a envelope. He then handed it to her.

"A letter for you Miss, Kupo!"

Aerith took the letter and smiled. "Thank you."

"All in a days work, Kupo!" the Moogle bowed again and then flew away off to deliver more letters.

Aerith closed the door and turned the envelope over to see who sent her letter. There was no return address on it, only hers. She leaned against her table, near her basket. She slid her finger to peel the envelope open and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and began to read the neatly written letter. The more she read the more her eyes began to narrow the more she felt uneasy. When she finished she gripped the letter tightly, crinkling it.

She dropped the letter onto the table, accidentally knocking her basket and whatever flowers over. She began to pace and ponder. She placed hand on her forehead and then ran it through her began, pushing them back but the merely fell back into place.

Somewhere in the pit of her stomach, in the back of mind, and against better judgment, Aerith placed on a red jacket and quickly left her house. She left the stew to cook, assuming she would be back in time to finish it, back before her friends.

On the table, the letter as left with a bunch of rhododendron. If only her gut instincts were stronger than her resolve to finally end her ties with Xehanort once and for all. If only she could see the clue before her: Rhododendron- caution, beware.

It was not long after when someone else entered the cottage. He sniffed the air, his stomach growling hunger for stew when his eyes found the scattered flowers and the note on the table. He felt a pit in his stomach grow and the feeling of dread overwhelmed him.

Aerith arrived at the castle and sure enough Xehanort was outside the doors waiting. She cautiously approached him. She kept a good distance away. After the moment in the alley she feared being near him. Yet, she was determined to not let this horrible person ruin her anymore.

Xehanort was delighted to see her, even more so that she actually came. Did she truly believe what he wrote? Regardless, here she was.

"You got my letter?" he asked, although it was obvious but perhaps it would break the tension.

"I did," Aerith crossed her arms. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I thought my letter made it clear." he said. "I'm asking for... _forgiveness_."

The word left a bitter taste in his mouth. As if he would actually grovel before the likes of her. The stupid girl clad in pink and wearing a childish bow. He be damned.

"You are asking for me to forgive you?" Aerith snapped. "After everything you have done to me? You think you deserve it? _You are not even worth my contempt_!"

The sharpness in her words struck the apprentice by surprise. Xehanort looked at her with cold cruel eyes. Aerith glared back.

"I'm through with you. I don't want you to ever to contact me again." she bit out. "I don't want to know you even exist."

She turned to leave and Xehanort called after her.

She could not trust him and she did not. The intentions in his eyes were anything but good. Aerith wished she had not come out here alone. She wished she refused his plea to discuss forgiveness because he had no intention on asking for it.

Aerith headed for the gates but it was too late, Xehanort stopped her, grabbing her arm. He threw her against the wall and before the young girl could say anything she found his mouth pressed to hers. Aerith tried to fight free but she found herself pinned and unable to move with his body against hers and the wall behind her. He clamped both her wrists together in one hand, holding them above her head. His lips greedily kissed hers, biting her soft tender lips.

How the young apprentice wanted this moment for so long. To have this young girl all to himself, to touch and to hold, to feel against him. She was so soft and smooth like silk. She tasted sweet and smelled like the flowers he associated her with. His free hand fumbled around, touching her body, roughly touching her in ways she begged him not to.

He tore at her neck, biting and leaving marks that would sure show. Tears poured out of the young girls eyes as she begged him to stop but he did not nor would he until he was satisfied. Aerith sucked in a sharp breath, intended to scream but he devoured her mouth with his, stopping any noise from alerting any passersby from coming to see what the fuss was about.

He used his free hand to undo the top few buttons of her dress, exposing her to him. Aerith had tears pouring from her eyes. She bit down on Xehanort but it invigorated him in a way he could not predict. In his mind, perhaps she was enjoying it. Aerith tried to fight back with every ounce of strength but could not. The tightness of his fingers around her wrist dug into her and her porcelain skin would have fresh bruises all over it. He bit down on her own lip, threatening to draw blood on her. He bit down in several places, marking her skin with his teeth.

Aerith began to pray to someone, anyone to rescue her. One of her friends, Tifa, Squall, Yuffie, or...

Xehanort was torn off Aerith which such force that he went flying. He felt a powerful blow to his gut sucking out all the wind from him and making his world spin. Aerith fell to the ground, landing hard. She looked up gasping, sobbing, with water running down her cheeks and nose. Standing before her was Cloud, looking more menacing than ever.

He had returned home earlier than he anticipated, found the letter, and went to follow Aerith after reading it. He knew Aerith had been acting unlike herself after one night long prior to this. He was glad to have trusted his gut feeling.

Xehanort got up off the ground, his side where he unceremoniously fell hurt a lot. He dusted himself off and straightened his clothing. When he was done he glared at Cloud, knowing very well who he was. The blonde-haired boy knelt down, draping his own coat over the girl, covering her exposed body. Aerith tightened the hold on the coat as if it offered her some protection. Without hesitating, he lifted the girl into his arms with ease.

He walked toward the gates, Aerith in his arms but his eyes remained on Xehanort. Xehanort ignored him and began to walk back inside the castle, as the two passed each other Cloud stopped for a moment. Xehanort continued walking.

"If you ever come near her again," Cloud said, his voice spitting venom. "I will _kill_ you."

Xehanort looked over shoulder and he caught a glimpse of sapphire eyes burning murderously at him. After a moment he continued on. Xehanort spat in anger, loosing his cool composer.

Like hell would he ever see her again and like hell did he want to deal with a that blonde monstrosity again. It was a waste of his precious time. He cursed at himself for given that little harlot the time of day. Damn them all to the farthest reached of darkness. All his time and his work had suffered because of his stupid lustful heart. He cursed again and found himself once again in his room engrossed in his books.

He knew by the next morning his master would be knocking on his door and scolding him to no end. He would probably be thrown out of the castle. He would never again lay eyes on the childish girl in pink nor would he want to. He would however, find the key to ones heart within the coming days and steal the life of many. He hoped and prayed though, that one of the hearts would be hers.

**The End**

**Author Note-** For anyone expecting this story to go on longer, sorry to say it was always going to be a short story... just took forever to finish it. I just decided to sit down and write it out. I was tired of having it linger over my head. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it.

Princess~


End file.
